newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films broadcast by Nickelodeon
here are list of films broadcast by Nickelodeon 1990s ﻿1999 #Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (May 27, 1999) #Spongebob Squarepants: Pickles (August 21, 1999) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: Freddy Save The Millennium Celebration (December 31, 1999) 2000s 2000 #Rugrats: No Place Like Home (February 15, 2000) #Rugrats: Be My Valentine (February 26, is 2000) #Rugrats: Discover America (March 7, 2000) #Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (May 20, 2000) #Kenan and Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (July 22, 2000) #CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery (August 26, 2000) #Blue's Big Musical Movie (October 6, 2000) #Cry Baby Lane (October 28, 2000) #Spongebob Squarepants: Christmas Who (December 6, 2000) 2001 #Rugrats:Preschool Daze (May 13, 2001:US/2002:UK) #As Told By Ginger: Summer Of Camp Caprice (July 3, 2001) #Cyberchase: The Hacker's Challenge (March 6, 2001) (US) #Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Game Over (March 6, 2001) (US) #Full House: Beach Boy Bingo (March 6, 2001) #Rugrats:All Growed Up! (August 10, 2001:US/2002:UK) #The Wild Thornberrys:The Origin Of Donnie (August 18, 2001:US/2002:UK) 2002 #Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (February 16, 2002) #Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob's House Party (May 17, 2002) #Rugrats: Bow Wow Wedding Vows (August 4, 2002) #Rugrats: Curse of the Werewuff (October 20, 2002) #Hey Arnold: The Journal (November 11, 2002) #Invader Zim: The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever (December 10, 2002) #Rugrats: Babies in Toyland (December 21, 2002) 2003 #Rugrats: Club Fred (February 22, 2003) #Maniac Magee (February 23, 2003) #Jimmy Neutron: The Eggpire Strikes Back (April 25, 2003) #Rugrats: The Perfect Twins (May 13, 2003) #Dora The Explorer: The Lost City (June 3, 2003) #The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (July 12, 2003) #As Told by Ginger: Far From Home (August 9, 2003) #Jimmy Neutron: Rescue Jet Fusion (October 13, 2003) 2004 #ChalkZone: Double Trouble (April 23, 2004) #Dora The Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure (January 27, 2004) #Beastfly flies of Cathrine Elephant) #[[As Told by Ginger]: Butterflies Are Free (June 11, 2004) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Graduation Sing a Along (June 22, 2004) #All Grown Up!: Interview With a Campfire (June 26, 2004) #Jimmy Neutron: Win Lose and Kaboom (July 9, 2004) #Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune (July 16, 2004) #The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (July 23, 2004) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Times Square Express (July 26, 2004) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: Maria's Graduation (July 29, 2004) #Rocket Power: The Big Day (July 30, 2004) #ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (August 6, 2004) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Long Island Road Trip (August 9, 2004) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Legend Of The Solar Eclipse (August 21, 2004) #Dora The Explorer: Fairy Tale Adventure (September 24, 2004) #ChalkZone: When Santas Collide (December 9, 2004) #As Told by Ginger: The Wedding Frame (2004) (Direct-to-video) 2005 #The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (June 10, 2005) #Jimmy Neutron: The League of Villians (July 18, 2005) #All Grown Up!: Dude Where's My Horse (July 16, 2005) #Danny Phantom: Reign Storm (July 29, 2005) #My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (August 12, 2005) #Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (September 16, 2005) #All Grown Up!: R.V. Having Fun Yet? (October 10, 2005) #Dora The Explorer: Dora's Dance to The Recue (October 12, 2005) 2006 #Drake and Josh Go Hollywood (January 6, 2006) #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (January 16, 2006) #Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up (March 10, 2006) #Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (May 19, 2006) #Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (June 9, 2006) #The X's: Truman X: Super Villian (June 16, 2006) #Avatar: The Fury of Aang: The Library and The Desert (July 14, 2006) #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (July 21, 2006) #Romeo!: Ro Trip (July 23, 2006) #Avatar: Secret of The Fire Nation: The Serpents and The Drill (September 15, 2006) #Unfabolous: The Perfect Moment (October 7, 2006) #All Grown Up!: R.V. Having Fun Yet (October 10, 2006) #Dora The Explorer: World Adventure (November 16, 2006) 2007 #The Naked Brothers Band (2006 film) (January 25, 2007)(US) #Blue's Clues:100th Episode Celebration (March 30, 2007)(UK Version) #Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide:Field Trip (June 9, 2007:US/November 20, 2007:UK) #Shredderman Rules (June 10, 2007)(US) #The Last Day Of Summer (July 20, 2007)(US) #Drake And Josh:Really Big Shrimp (August 3, 2007:US/September 24, 2007:UK) #Go Diego Go!:The Great Dinosaur Rescue (August 16, 2007) #Danny Phantom:Phantom Planet (August 16, 2007)(US) #The Naked Brothers Band:Battle Of The Bands (October 5, 2007)(Canada) #Zoey 1O1:The Curse Of PCA(2006 film) (October 13, 2007)(UK Version) #Roxy Hunter And The Mystery Of The Moody Ghost (October 30, 2007)(UK) #Dora The Explorer:Dora Saves The Mermaids (November 5, 2007)(UK) #SpongeBob SquarePants:SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (November 12, 2007)(US) #Avatar:The Last Airbender:The Day Of Black Sun(2006 film) (November 30, 2007)(UK) #Unfablous:The Best Trip Ever(2006 film)(December 8, 2007)(UK Version) 2008 #Zoey 1O1: Goodbye Zoey (January 4, 2008) #The Naked Brothers Band: Sidekicks (January 21, 2008) #Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman (February 1, 2008) #The Fairly OddParents: Fairly OddBaby (February 18, 2008) #Zoey 1O1: Chasing Zoey (May 2, 2008) #The Naked Brothers Band: Polar Bears (June 6, 2008) #H20 Movie Exposed: Dr. Danger and A Twist in the Tail (June 20, 2008) #Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid (July 13, 2008) #Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Boling Rock Parts 1-2 (July 16-17, 2008) #Avatar: The Last Airbender: Sozin's Comet: The Final Battle (July 19, 2008) #Gym Teacher: The Movie (September 12, 2008) #The Naked Brothers Band: Mystery Girl (October 8, 2008) #Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween (October 31, 2008) (The N) #Dora The Explorer: Dora Saves The Snow Princess (November 3, 2008) #iCarly: iGo to Japan (November 8, 2008) #Tak and the Power of JuJu: Destiny Schmestiny (November 15, 2008) #The Naked Brothers Band: Operation Mojo (November 22, 2008) #Back at the Barnyard: Cowman: The Udder Avenger (November 29, 2008) #Merry Christmas Drake and Josh (December 5, 2008) 2009(with other languages) #Spectacular! (February 16, 2009)(US) #Dora The Explorer:Dora Saves Three Kings Day (January 6, 2009) (UK)(Dated On Nick Jr UK At 17:30) #Pokémon: Gotta Catch Ya Later (January 3, 2009) #Dora The Explorer: Dora‘s Pirate Adventure (January 25, 2009) #Blue’s Clues: Steve Goes To College (February 2, 2009) #Pokémon: Home Is Where The Start Is (February 13, 2009) #Pokémon: Memories Are Made of Bliss (February 14, 2009) #Blue’s Clues: Joe’s Clues (February 13, 2009) #Mulan 2 (February 6, 2009) #Pokémon: Best Wishes Until We Meet Again/The Dream Continues (February 21, 2009) #Beyblade: Metal Fusion:Blader's Spirit (February 13, 2009) (TV Tokyo at 16:55) #Beyblade: Metal Fusion:Galaxy Heart (February 14, 2009) (TV Tokyo at 09:20) #High School Musical (February 14, 2009) #High School Musical 2 (February 14, 2009) #The Fox And The Hound 2 (February 16, 2009) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel’s Beginning (February 18, 2009) #Rocket Power: The Big Day (March 3, 2009) #Camp Rock (February 15, 2009) #Clifford’s Really Big Movie (March 3, 2009) #101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure (February 17, 2009) #Hey Arnold: The Journal (March 3, 2009) #Sonic X: So Long Sonic (February 14, 2009) (Dated On Jetix UK at 07:30 and 18:30) #Disney Channel Games 2008: Ultra Mega Ultimate Obstacular Relay (March 6, 2009) (UK)(Dated on Disney Channel UK at 13:00) #Barney: Let's Make Music (March 2, 2009) #Hannah Montana: Wherever I Go (March 9, 2009) #Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End Of The Line (March 1, 2009) (Canada) #ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (March 1, 2009) #The Lizzie McGuire Movie (March 11, 2009) #Tarzan 2 (February 19, 2009) #Bambi 2 (February 18, 2009) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: Goodbye Freddy (February 21, 2009) #Tom And Jerry; The Magic Ring (March 3, 2009) #Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure (March 3, 2009) #The Proud Family Movie (February 28, 2009) #Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (March 17, 2009) #Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (March 28, 2009) #Phineas and Ferb: Act Your Age (March 16, 2009) #Phineas and Ferb: Last Day of Summer (March 16, 2009) #Beyblade: Metal Fusion: A Ray Of Hope (March 10, 2009) (Japan) #The Naked Brothers Band: Naked Idol (March 14, 2009) (UK) #The Rugrats Movie (1999, film) (March 14, 2009) (UK) (Dated on Nicktoons UK at 08:00) #Rugrats In Paris:The Movie (2000, film)(March 15, 2009) (UK) #Rugrats:Go Wild! (2003, film) (March 28, 2009) (UK) #Kim Possible: GRADUATION (March 21, 2009) #Hey Arnold:The Movie (2002 film) (March 29, 2009) (UK) #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (March 14, 2009)(UK)(Dated On Cartoon Network UK at 10:00) #The Wild Thornberrys:The Movie(2002 film)(March 20, 2009)(UK) #Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius(2000 film)(March 20, 2009)(Canada)(Dated on YTV at 09:25) #Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama (March 21, 2009) #Pokémon:Till We Complete Again(March 28, 2009)(UK)Dated On Jetix UK at 16:00 #Pokémon:The Legend Of XYZ(2017 film)(March 28, 2009)(UK)Dated on Jetix UK at 16:00 #Barney:The Best Of Barney(2008 film) (March 28, 2009)(US) #The Naked Brothers Band:The Sequel(2008 film)(April 10, 2009)(UK) #SpongeBob SquarePants:SpongeBob SquarePants VS The Big One (April 18, 2009)(US) #Pooh's heffalump Movie (April 18, 2009) #The Cheetah Girls (April 22, 2009) #The Cheetah Girls 2 (April 22, 2009) #The Cheetah Girls: One World (April 22, 2009) #The Fairly OddParents:Wishology (May 1-May 3, 2009)(US) #ICarly:IDate a Bad-Boy (May 9, 2009)(UK)Dated On Nickelodeon UK at 18:00) #The Mighty B!:Dragonflies (June 12, 2009)(UK)Dated on Nicktoons UK at 18:30 #Mr Troop's Mum!(2008 film)(June 19, 2009)(UK) #True Jackson VP:Testing True (July 25, 2009)(US) #ICarly:IFight Shelby Marks! (August 8, 2009)(US) #My Life As A Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (August 23, 2009) #Dora The Explorer:Dora Saves The Crystal Kingdom (November 2, 2009)(UK)Dated on Nick Jr UK at 18:30) #Animaniacs:Wakko's Wish! (November 2, 2009)(UK) #SpongeBob's Truth Or Square (November 6, 2009)(US) #True Jackson VP:Flirting With Fame (November 20, 2009)(UK)Dated On Nickelodeon UK at 18:55) #Big Time Rush:Big Time Audition (November 28, 2009)(US) #ICarly:IQuit-ICarly(December 5, 2009)(US) #Sonic's Christmas Blast (December 8, 2009) #Dora The Explorer:Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure (December 8, 2009)(US) #ICarly: IGoodbye (December 8, 2009) #My LIttle Pony's A Very Minty Christmas (December 16, 2009) #Phineas And Ferb: Christmas Vaction (December 16, 2009) #Barney's Great Adventure:The Movie (December 21, 2009)(US)(Dated on PBS Kids at 18:00) 2010s 2010 #The School Gyrls (February 21, 2010) #True Jackson VP: Trapped in Paris (May 22, 2010) #iCarly: iPsysho (June 4, 2010) #Big Time Rush: Big Time Concert (August 20, 2010) #Fred: The Movie (September 18, 2010) #The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (October 23, 2010) #Spongebob Squarepants: Mystery With a Twistery (November 11, 2010) #iCarly: iStart A Fan War (November 19, 2010) #Victorious: Freak the Freak Out (November 26, 2010) #The Mighty B!: O Brother What Art Thou/Stuffed Happens (December 2, 2010) #Big Time Rush: Big Time Christmas (December 4, 2010) #The School Gyrls: A Very Gyrls Holla-Day (December 4, 2010) #Dora The Explorer: Dora's big Brithday Adventure (December 30, 2010) 2011 #SpongeBob SquarePants:Legends Of Bikini Bottom(2010 film)(January 28, 2011)(UK)Dated on Nickelodeon UK at 18:30 #Big Time Rush:Big Time Beach Party (February 20, 2011)(UK)Dated On Nickelodeon UK at 17:30 #Best Player (March 12, 2011)(US) #Dora's Ballet Adventure (March 14, 2011)(UK)Dated On Nick Jr UK at 18:00 #Catscratch:Operation: Saving Waffle (April 10, 2011)(Canada)Dated on YTV at 09:30 and 18:30 #ICarly:IParty With Victorious!(June 10, 2011)(UK)Dated on Nickelodeon UK at 18:50 #A Fairly Odd Movie:Grow Up Timmy Turner! (Summer 2011)(US) #Catscratch:Discover Europe!(August Or September 2011)(Canada)Dated On YTV at 20:00 or 21:00 Non-Stop Nickelodeon Films! TV Movies #Virtural Mum #Air Date:2008(US) #Sabrina Goes To Rome #Air Date:1998(US) #Mr Troop's Mum! #Air Date:2008(US) Broadcast Movies Nickelodeon Movies #Good Burger #The Rugrats Movie #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Hey Arnold!: The Movie #The Wild Thornberrys Movie #Rugrats Go Wild! #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Barnyard: The Original Party Animals #Harriet the Spy #Angus Thongs and Perfect Snoggings #The Last Airbender Special Delivery Movies #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi #Misunderstood Monsters #Mowgli's Brother #The Pinballs Non-Nickelodeon Movies #Sabrina Goes to Rome #Virtual Mom #Grease (film) #The Secret of NIMH #Charlotte's Web (1973 film) #E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial #Ferris Bulller's Day Off #National Lampoon's Vacation #Men in Black III #Uncle Buck #Big Fat Liar #Look Who's Talking #Adventures in Babysitting #Back to the Future #Scooby-Doo (film) #What a Girl Wants #Curious George (film) #Pretty in Pink #Doogal #The Chipmunk Adventure #Baby's Day Out #Ghostbusters #Ghostbusters II #The Nutty Professor